


Initiataion

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Violence, turk try outs are not pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: The try outs for the Turks are strictly off the record, off the charts and way off any morals





	Initiataion

Try-outs for Soldier was gruelling. The pysical tests, the mental resiliience tests, the mako absorbants test, the intelligence tests....well, perhaps not the intelligence tests, Tseng admitted to himself as he trudged through the slough of debris and old urine that made up the alley floor in this part of the slums. But even so he had to admit the Soldier tests were harrowing, designed to limit the number of applicants and assure only the finest 'speciment' got to recieve the honour of Soldier. 

Turk try-outs were...different. 

There was no official routine or way to enter the Turks but there were many, many backalleys twisting through human despair and rescilliance. You had to be smart, tough and ruthless enough to catch the attention of the current Turks, but that alone was not enough. There were plenty of desperate people in Midgar, with a gun and no conscience. To get the attention of the Turks, you had to be lethal. To become a Turk, you had to be more. And of course once the Turks had their sights on you, you no longer had an option on joining except a terminal one. 

Which was why Tseng was stalking his current prey with extreme caution, but not to much acctual worry. He had all the information about the new 'recruit', who had no idea he was under scrutiny and had been so for almost a year. The wild youngster had grown up in the slums with all the experience that came with that and had shown himself to be resourceful, streetsmart and absolutley bereft of morals. Of course he came with enough emotional bagage to make a normal person shot their own brains out but Turks weren't interested in normal people. 

Now it was a matter of plucking him in to ShinRa's warm bosom and give him the last suit he'd ever wear. Tseng had calculated half a day for this venture, and being able to present the man to Veld before an early lunch.

A soft click under his foot made him freeze immediatelly. A pressure sensitive mine had just been activated under his foot when he stepped through the nasty gloop. 

Ah. Make that a late lunch. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A young, lean man sauntered into view, a truncheon hanging from his hand and beating irregulary against his thigh like the tail of an agitated cat. He had violently red hair and the kind of slum piercings one could expect and he was wearing something gaudy and loose fitting. Another man appeared next to him, this one bald and significantly taller and more muscular. Both of them had goggles over their eyes, possibly to protect them from flash bombs and flying debris. The red head kept fiddling with his as if they didn't fit well. 

"Looks like a Turk to me. Thought those were supposed to be clever though. Clever enough not to wander into gang territrory." the red head kept talking as he walked a slow round around Tseng, who couldn't move if he didn't feel like loosing his leg. "Whattcha' say, Rude?"

Rude just grunted for an answer, but Tseng kept his eyes fixed on the red head. Some luck at least; this was the man he was here for. 

"Since when is two people a gang?" He asked, keeping his back straight and his shoulders relaxed. 

"Since it's me an' Rude." He shrugged bonelessly. "What are you doing here, Turk?"

"Looking for you." he kept his eyes on the red head - Reno, according to sources, and Tseng's sources were never wrong. 

Reno laughed, hoarse and slighly desperate. 

"Me? Come to kill a street rat, Turk?"

"My name is Tseng. And I have come to recruit you."

That actaully shut the man up for a few seconds. His teal eyes got huge; he was pretty enough. There were several mission he would be able to close on looks alone. 

"What, I signed some recruitment papers when i wasn't looking? Applied for a job?" Reno sneered but he looked confused and exchanged worried glances with his partner who had been doing nothing much but standing very still. Covering the exit. 

"We are more of a headhunting office," Tseng said mildly, putting a little emphasis on 'headhunting'. "You have already been approved."

"I don't get a say?!"

"Not really. It's accept or die." Accept employment in the worlds biggest, meanest, riches gang. Or die in the filth. Not much of a choice. Except...

"What about Rude?" Reno was fidgeting even worse. Rude was as stock still as a shadow.

Ah yes. Except that. 

"The offer is for you only. He is free to go, we have no buisness with him. But he can't join."

Reno turned on his heel and stomped over to his friend, who slowly peled himself from the wall he'd been leaning against. 

"Fuck you and fuck your offer and fuck ShinRa twice over. I ain't going anywhere..." Reno snarled, grabbed Rude's arm and started to walk away. "Before you get free of that -" he pointed at the mine "-we're so far from here you won't ever find us."

"One last thing, Reno," Tseng said as they both turned back to watch him. 

"I ain't interested...."

Tseng kicked the landmine. It exploded almost the second it hit the air - almost, for it was closer to them than to him and they got the full blast in their faces, shattering the goggles and superheating the metal; Rude tore his off but Reno was too slow. The metal burned deep into the skin underneath his eyes. 

"Fuck!" Reno screamed as he clawed at them, managing to get them off just to see something worse. 

Free from their trap, Tseng had closed in to Rude, holding a gun levelled at his chest. 

"No! What the Hell do you think you are doing, yo?!" Reno rushed to cover Rude with his significantly scrawniner body; it would be possible to hit Rude wihtouth harming reno but it was highly unlikely. Reno knew that. Tseng knew that. 

He shot anyway. 

Reno barely had time to react before the bullet his his shoulder, spraying Rude with blood. but he did react and Tseng saw it; saw the tiny motions betraying the intent behind. The intent to save rude. the intent to die rather than have him die. 

Good enough. 

"Reno!" Rude bellowed as the red head sank into his arms, screaming and cursing in pain. Tseng threw a pressure bandage at him and took out his phone. 

"Elena. Sector seven alley between High street and Sunder block. Bring a car, you wont get the chopper down here. We'll need a lift to the hospital."

"Hospital? I take it they made the outtake then?" Came the answer back. 

"Yes." Tseng nodded and almost smiled. "Loyalty proven. Both of them."


End file.
